


Snow

by greymarius



Category: Pentatonix, ptx - Fandom
Genre: But whatever, I don't ship Scomiche so it was kind of weird to write, M/M, Scomiche, here ya go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymarius/pseuds/greymarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch REALLY wants to have a snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

Mitch grabbed his boots and gloves and threw on his coat. It was finally snowing, and he was excited. 

“Scott! It’s snowing!” 

“So?” 

Mitch sighed. “So, get your coat on! We’re going to have a snowball fight!” 

Mitch smiled as he heard his boyfriend mumble and grumble but he eventually emerged from the bedroom. After Mitch made sure he was perfectly warm and bundled up, he grabbed Scott’s hand and led him outside. 

“You’re never like this,” Scott mumbled as he walked around. 

Mitch laughed. “I’m happy! And it’s snowing. Come on, let’s build a snowman!” As he was looking for the best spot to build a snowman, an idea popped into his head. “Do you wanna build a snowman?” he sang. “Come on let’s go and play.” He trailed off, waiting for Scott to continue. 

Scott just stared at him. “Let it go,” he sang, “let it go, turn away and slam the door!” 

“I never see you anymore, come out the door…” 

“Here I stand, and here I’ll stay!” 

“It’s like you’ve gone away!” 

Mitch grabbed Scott’s hand and led him over to wear the snow was piled up, and started building a snowman. Scott rolled his eyes and eventually joined him, and after they had gotten it mostly built, he was actually laughing. 

“Look who’s having fun,” Mitch said, then bent down and picked up a handful of snow. He made it into a ball before ducking behind the snowman and chucking it at Scott. 

Scott froze - both from the cold and the shock of getting hit by a snowball. He ducked down and grabbed his own, throwing it at Mitch. Mitch dodged it, laughing. Scott picked up another one and threw it, this time hitting Mitch in the back of the head. 

Mitch’s eyes got big. He turned around and looked Scott in the eyes. “Oh, it’s on!”

Scott made sure to call their friends, and they showed up while Scott and Mitch were still fighting. Kirstie immediately joined in on the fun, Kevin and Avi right behind her.

As Kirstie threw a snowball at Avi, Mitch tackled Scott from behind, throwing them both onto the ground. Mitch grabbed a snowball and stuffed it in Scott’s face, who spit out the cold snow and started laughing. Mitch sat up and put his hands in the air, cheering. 

“I am the snowball champion!” he yelled, then fell forward when he got hit in the back of the head with a snowball. 

Kirstie chuckled to herself.


End file.
